


Finally

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Park Chanyeol, Fingering, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Intern byun baekhyun, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Smut, Tension, cumming inside, face riding, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: “Ride my face, berry.”Oh.It's all what Baekhyun needed to hear.(cutiebbh and ceo chanyeol smut)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 329





	Finally

_ 8:15 PM. _

Baekhyun is dead beat tired. He’s been up since 7 in the morning and he just got home from work at five pm. After arriving home, Baekhyun quickly started cooking chicken and pasta plus a simple dessert for dinner. 

Chanyeol’s arriving from a business trip after being one week away in Singapore. Of course Baekhyun misses him so much because his fiance is very busy and barely updates him with what’s happening. As much as the CEO hated leaving his fiance behind, Baekhyun also has his duties as the HR manager of the company and he shouldn’t neglect it.

Baekhyun badly wanted to come cause he’s not used to waking up to an empty bed, showering alone in the morning and eating breakfast with no one in front of him. It’s always a happy day when Chanyeol is around so Baekhyun misses him very much.

But since Chanyeol is coming home today, Baekhyun is in a good mood despite his tiredness. He put everything in the oven so it’ll be warm when his fiance gets home. In the meantime, Baekhyun rushed towards the bathroom to take a long shower. 

He scrubbed himself clean with the expensive strawberry shower gel that Chanyeol got him from abroad and shampooed his hair with Chanyeol’s favorite shampoo. After that, he made sure to lather himself all over with lotion so that he’s smooth and soft all over. Of course if it’s a normal day, Baekhyun wouldn’t take too long to get ready because he would rather take a shower and go straight to sleep but Chanyeol is coming home and he wants to welcome him.

Chanyeol loves it when he’s smooth all over and it’s been also a while since they did it. Cue Baekhyun blushing brightly.

Even after a year of being an engaged couple, Baekhyun still gets red whenever Chanyeol does something. May it be a wink, a compliment or a single kiss- he turns to the color of a strawberry. Exactly Chanyeol’s pet name for him. 

Baekhyun heard the gates opening outside and he squealed, rushing out of their home with his soft-fur slippers. He bounced on his feet as he waited for the black sedan to pull up and once it did pull up in the circle driveway, Baekhyun rushed to the car door. 

Chanyeol stepped out of the car and was surprised when a small body hit his frame. He grinned and immediately wrapped his arms around the little one’s waist, pressing a soft kiss on his head. 

‘I missed you…’ Baekhyun kept mumbling in his chest and it made Chanyeol chuckle. The deep rumbling vibrated off of Chanyeol’s chest and Baekhyun immediately felt like he’s home. 

‘I missed you too, berry. Come give me a kiss.’ Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun lifted his head up and went on the tip of his toes to give his fiance a kiss. Chanyeol’s hands went up to grab Baekhyun’s face and pulled him to press a harder kiss on his lips.

Chanyeol missed this. He missed his fiance very much. Chanyeol is very irritable because he didn’t allow himself to talk to Baekhyun as much as possible. He did that because he wanted to give all of his attention to the deal he’s trying to close in Singapore so that he won’t have to prolong his trip for two weeks. 

‘I missed you Yeollie.’ Baekhyun said once he pulled away and he got a kiss on his forehead for that. 

‘Let’s get inside so we can catch up?’ Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun nodded immediately, wanting to just be clingy to his lover. Chanyeol signaled one of the maids to bring his bags to their bedroom and the maid nodded, already getting the bags out of the car.

Baekhyun practically pulled him inside their home and Chanyeol chuckled at the man’s clingy antics. Baekhyun isn’t Baekhyun if he isn't clingy and Chanyeol loved that about it. There’s always a constant need for Chanyeol to be needed and his baby gives that to him. 

Once they stepped inside the living room, Chanyeol swooped Baekhyun up and he felt hands and legs wrapping themselves around his body. He sat down on the sofa and sat Baekhyun on his lap, looking up to him with such love-sick eyes.

‘I’m sorry, my berry.’ Chanyeol started and it made Baekhyun frown, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s hard chest as asked what’s the reason for the apology.

‘I knew you wanted me to update you constantly but I tried to restrict myself as much as I could so I can wrap up the deal quickly. If I didn’t then I might still be in Singapore.’ Chanyeol said, grabbing the dainty little fingers from his chest and pressed kisses on each fingertip. 

‘It’s okay. I knew why you did it. What’s important is that you’re here now and I made dinner for us. I hope you’re hungry.’ Baekhyun said and a grin spreaded out on Chanyeol’s lips, ears pushing back. 

‘I am hungry. Should we eat now?’ 

If Baekhyun was to tell Chanyeol that he made dinner after a long day of work back then, Chanyeol would have detest it without letting Baekhyun know that he doesn’t want to eat it. Of course, he doesn’t want to eat burnt food after working so hard. But now, Baekhyun has gotten so much better at cooking, courtesy of Kyungsoo, so he anticipates it.

He loves Baekhyun, he loves everything Baekhyun does and cooking is one of them. He knows how much Baekhyun put his time and effort into learning and he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings by neglecting the result. He is an official taster at this point.

‘Don’t expect too much, I didn’t have a lot of time to make a grand dinner. It’s just pasta and chicken plus some lava cake for dessert. Is that fine with you or should we get take outs?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol quickly shook his head. He pushed Baekhyun off of him gently before taking his hand and dragged Baekhyun to the kitchen.

When they got to the dining area, the dinner had already been prepared on the table. Chanyeol took a seat in front of Baekhyun who’s happy to see how excited his fiance is about eating his food.

“This is so good…” Chanyeol said and took another big bite of the pasta, reaching out to Baekhyun’s plate to slice the chicken for him. 

“Really? Do you like it?”

“You know I love all the food you make. Even those ugly pancakes that you used to cook for me every morning.” Chanyeol said and chuckled when he saw the other roll his eyes at him. He immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles, like he’s saying sorry for the teasing. 

“I’m just kidding, they’re not that ugly.”

\----

Chanyeol is currently in the shower and Baekhyun is getting ready for bed. He grabbed some pajamas in their closet, putting on the white oversized shirt and went back to the bed- setting the other half of the pajamas on it. 

He shares a set of pajamas with Chanyeol. He wears the top and Chanyeol wears the pants cause they find it convenient. Baekhyun hates when his legs are restrained whenever he sleeps and Chanyeol hates sleeping with a shirt on. 

After a few minutes, Chanyeol went out of the bathroom. His toned body still damp from the shower. He saw that Baekhyun already left some clothes for him so he put on the white pajama pants and then climbed in between his fiance’s legs. 

“You look cute.” He complimented Baekhyun and was amused when the other immediately turned pink. 

“Thank you…” 

Chanyeol laid his head on Baekhyun’s lap and pressed a soft kiss on the pale thigh, closing his eyes right after. 

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is very tired from his flight and from the hellish week overall, so he’s glad that they have tomorrow off. The CEO promised that they’ll take a day off once he gets back from his trip and Baekhyun loves the thought of spending all hours of the day tomorrow with his lover.

He rubbed Chanyeol’s temples with his thumbs, earning a little hum of appreciation in return. He continued giving Chanyeol a relaxing massage, feeling the CEO’s head getting heavier and heavier on his thigh. 

Not even five minutes later, his fiance is snoring lightly on his lap, holding onto his leg. Even though Baekhyun didn’t want to interrupt Chanyeol’s sleep, he knows Chanyeol should sleep properly beside him and not make his thighs his pillows. He knows they’re soft but Chanyeol has a pillow so he should use that.

“Husband…” Baekhyun whispered in Chanyeol's ear and heard a grunt from the man.

“Go to your side now…” Baekhyun said and watched as Chanyeol blinked his eyes open and then closed them again, blindy going to his side of the bed before falling asleep. 

Baekhyun reached out to the side and turned off the light, going under the blanket. Before he fell asleep, he gave Chanyeol a peck. The CEO, half asleep, tugged him closer.

“Night, berry.”

\----

Baekhyun woke up to some heavy movements around him. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and winced when bright sunlight hit him dead in the face. He turned away and frowned when he saw Chanyeol awake.

“Yeollie? Why are you up so early?” Baekhyun asked and the man turned to him, walking over to the bed to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Good morning. Actually, if you don’t get up now- we’ll be late to work. I’ll prepare breakfast for us, berry.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun sat up too quickly, the blanket pooling down on his hips.

“What? Yeollie, I thought we were having today off.” Baekhyun said. 

“I know, berry… But there’s an important meeting I have to attend to. I know you’re tired so if you want to take today off, then go ahead. Other than that, I really have to be at work.” Chanyeol said, tying up his neck tie and then putting on his suit jacket.

“But Chanyeol…” 

Chanyeol looked over to him and sighed. The CEO sat down on the bed and grabbed Baekhyun’s hands. He pressed them on his face and kissed his palms before smiling sadly at his fiance.

“I’m sorry, angel… But maybe we could take a day-off tomorrow instead.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun sighed, giving his lover a shrug before nodding. 

What can he do? Chanyeol is a CEO of a big company and he has duties and priorities to attend to. He shouldn’t be selfish and get in between his fiance’s work. 

“I’ll go get ready now.”

\----

“I’m sorry sir but he is still in a meeting and can’t be disturbed at the moment. He also didn’t leave a note saying that you two are having lunch together today. But sir, if you want, I could tell him to take a lunch break so you two could eat together.” Chanyeol’s secretary said over the phone.

“O-Oh… N-No nevermind. Tell him to eat lunch after the meeting for me… Thanks.” Baekhyun put down the phone and sighed, leaning back on his chair before rubbing his face with his hands. 

The morning didn’t start out great for them and it’s continuing for the rest of the day. Baekhyun has been quiet all throughout the car ride to work and just when he was expecting to have just a single lunch with his fiance, someone had to break the news for him.

A knock interrupted his sulking and he looked up to see that it was his secretary. 

“Yes?”

“Delivery for you sir. From Mr. Park.” His secretary came in and settled a paper bag in front of him that had a note attached to it. His mood got better when he noticed that Chanyeol didn’t just ask his secretary to buy food and give it to him. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun dismissed his secretary and read the note with a little smile. 

_ “Hey berry. I’m sorry we can’t have lunch today. I’ll eat right after this meeting so please don’t worry about me. Promise me you’ll eat everything I ordered for you alright? I’ll see you later after work. Love you.”  _

Baekhyun giggled when he saw the badly drawn strawberry and shook his head. 

Baekhyun knows that the CEO knows how he is feeling. He is like an open book for the man. A slight change in his voice- Chanyeol knows already what happened and how he’ll handle it. 

This morning, for sure- Chanyeol knows that he wanted the two of them to stay at home but the man had been dismissive of the thought. With this, Baekhyun started sulking and Chanyeol knows that too. 

That is why he didn’t want to feed the small fire any longer. Baekhyun is very simple and Chanyeol knows how to get him. This simple food delivery with his note is already watering down the flames and it wouldn’t take any longer for those flames to die down.

Despite the little happiness Baekhyun felt, he still wants them to take a break together cause he misses his fiance. He missed Chanyeol’s cuddles and his kisses. If only they could just take a single day, doing nothing but that- then Baekhyun would be the happiest person around.

Let’s just wish Chanyeol would know of that.

\----

It’s seven pm. They should be at home right now but why are they still here in Chanyeol’s damned office, making out like they have all the time in the world. Both of them are naked and it would be so embarrassing if someone comes into the office but they know no one would, at this time of the day. 

_ Chanyeol called his fiance right after work ended, asking him to go to his office. Baekhyun of course went, because that’s their usual routine. Right after work ends, Baekhyun would go to his office and wait for him to finish up so that they could go home together. It’s always been like that. So it wasn’t really a big thing for Baekhyun to be called up to his lover’s office. _

_ Baekhyun thought that they would just go home since it’s already 5 pm but then Chanyeol insisted on staying. He watched as the CEO dismissed his secretary for the day and then sat down on the couch, right beside him. _

_ “Aren’t we going home?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol kept silent, only grabbing his fiance’s hand, tugging him close. The manager gasped when he felt his body jerked because of Chanyeol’s forceful pull, body colliding with a harder and bigger one. _

_ “Let’s stay here for a bit.” Chanyeol whispered as if they aren’t the only people inside the room. Baekhyun looked up and saw hazy eyes, more darker than usual- and he’s honestly surprised because these eyes only show in the bedroom. _

_ “W-Why?” Baekhyun stuttered out, still looking at the CEO. _

_ Chanyeol pulled him over his lap, immediately wrapping his firm arms on Baekhyun’s delicate frame.  _

_ Baekhyun felt a graceful but impatient hand, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. It finally occurred to the smaller one what Chanyeol is really implying. Why is Chanyeol suddenly doing these right in his office? Baekhyun doesn’t know but he cannot give a single care about it. He’d find out the reason why but later. _

_ “What’s happening to me, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrated through his skin when the man mumbled those words while kissing Baekhyun’s pale chest that had been exposed. Baekhyun is getting shy at this point, not knowing why Chanyeol just suddenly wants him.  _

_ Baekhyun wants this too but he wanted to do this when they have more time so that they could truly enjoy their little playtime but Chanyeol suddenly wants to do it now. _

_ “What’s wrong, Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked, looking down to watch those obscene pink lips leave wet and open kisses on his chest, missing his nipples even though they are already out in display. If only Chanyeol would press those lips a little longer, he would feel the rapid beating of Baekhyun’s heart.  _

_ “How could you turn me into this?” _

_ Now, Baekhyun is confused. What is his fiance even saying? How is it related to the fact that he’s already living tiny little pink marks behind by nipping at his flesh? _

_ “Turn you into what?” _

_ “Still a person but more deluded.”  _

_ What? Baekhyun doesn’t know what Chanyeol is saying.  _

_ “Chanyeol, stop talking in circles and just tell me what’s happening.’ Baekhyun said and put his hands on the man’s shoulders, pushing him away gently so he would meet his eyes. _

_ “Don’t you feel how much I miss you? Last night, I wanted to press you down on our bed and pound you until you’re incoherent but I held back. This morning, it took all of my strength not to wake you up just to ask if I could fuck you. And now, you walk into my office like you own it. Can’t you see what’s happening to me? I’m deprived of you and I’m struggling to hold myself back.” Chanyeol said, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s as he accompanied his words with a thrust of his hips, letting Baekhyun feel the hardness that’s poking through the man’s pants. _

_ Of course, Baekhyun wants Chanyeol too. He missed this. It’s been so long since they’ve done it and they’re definitely in need of a good sex but do they have to do it now? What if Chanyeol’s secretary comes back in and finds them like this? He wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment. _

_ “You’re deprived because you are depriving yourself. I’m always here, Chanyeol. I never leave. Everything is all up to you but you hold yourself back. You’re all there is to blame for feeling that way.” Baekhyun said and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, removing it and tossing it to the side. _

_ “Because I’m unsure whether or not you would want to do it.”  _

_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes and heard a deep chuckle from underneath him.  _

_ “Alright, maybe I’m just making an excuse. But you’re all I could think of during the meeting. You don’t know how much I wanted to stop the meeting, go down to your office and bend you over your table. It took every ounce of my self control to stop myself from doing so.” Chanyeol went back to kissing his chest, this time, fully leaving his marks by sucking onto Baekhyun’s skin.  _

_ Baekhyun’s lips parted as he watched Chanyeol enjoy his body as if it’s a treat. He threaded his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair and guided him to his nipple. Chanyeol finally wrapped those crimson lips on his nipple, sucking at it lightly- sending shivers up Baekhyun’s spine.  _

_ Baekhyun bit his lips as he tightly gripped Chanyeol’s hair, forgetting that he loves getting his hair pulled. _

_ “B-Babe.” Chanyeol breathed out as he stopped and looked up to Baekhyun. Baekhyun only gave him a little smirk before tugging him by the hair to his other nipple. Both of them let out a moan from the sensation. Chanyeol’s hold on his waist got tighter, almost bruising at this point with how Baekhyun is continuously pulling his hair. _

_ He sucked on the pink nipple until it turned red, until it’s hard and Baekhyun was panting above him. It’s always been sensitive and Chanyeol could name a lot of ways he could play with them to make Baekhyun a little crazy.  _

_ Chanyeol felt himself being pulled away from the nub, so he looked up and saw Baekhyun- with a face as hungry as his. Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Chanyeol, finally.  _

_ Their lips eagerly enveloped one another, Chanyeol’s tongue always coming out to wet their kiss even more. His hips were grabbed by a pair of strong hands, and he felt himself getting manipulated to grind their groins together. _

_ “C-Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol let him feel how hard he already is for him. The restrictive clothing is getting irritating at this point but none of them made a move to get rid of it. Their tongues slide against one another and it gets Baekhyun so hot whenever Chanyeol keeps his tongue inside his mouth for too long. _

_ Chanyeol pulled away and leaned back on the couch, just letting his hips and hands do all the movement. He is sure Baekhyun could feel how hard he is for him, he’s sure that Baekhyun knows how much he already wants it but Baekhyun isn’t making any move to do anything.  _

_ Baekhyun’s hand went from his chest, softly groping the taut skin of his torso through his shirt and then it went down to the top of his pants. He watched Baekhyun’s nimble hands undo his belt, tugging it off and then proceeded to unbutton his pants. Baekhyun stood up with shaky knees, pulling at Chanyeol’s pants.  _

_ Chanyeol was lenient enough to raise his hips and remove his pants, leaving him in his underwear. He felt his cock twitching when Baekhyun went down on his knees, his hands parting Chanyeol’s legs to get in between them.  _

_ He’s finally gonna get those lips around his fat cock after so long and the thought enough is making his stomach clench in anticipation. He settled his hands on the side and watched as Baekhyun gave his thigh a kiss before letting his slender fingers pull his shaft out of his underwear. _

_ With an open mouth, Chanyeol enjoyed this little show Baekhyun is giving him. Baekhyun’s sinfully plumped lips thumb down on the length of his dick. He nosed on the side and then gave the angry tip a kiss. _

_ Chanyeol’s cock is already licking pre-cum and Baekhyun felt some sort of pride knowing that he caused it.  _

_ “Baekhyun, what…”  _

_ Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun devastatingly put his cock back inside his underwear and stood up.  _

_ Baekhyun giggled and started to remove his pants along with underwear, completely bare in front of his fiance now. He turned red when Chanyeol’s dark eyes followed each of his movements then studied every crevice of his skin.  _

_ Baekhyun went back on Chanyeol’s lap, hovering over the man who instantly craned his head up to get Baekhyun’s lips on his. The manager held Chanyeol by the jaw as they entered another different kind of heat. Chanyeol’s lips are more impatient now, probably because he didn’t get his cock sucked like he was expecting it to.  _

_ Chanyeol grunted out a curse when Baekhyun grabbed his cock that’s standing up inside his underwear and rubbed ass on it, as if he’s letting Chanyeol know what is waiting for him. _

_ And to add more, like the vixen Baekhyun is, he grabbed Chanyeol by the hair to use as his leverage as he grinded his ass on his cock.  _

_ “Baekhyun!” Chanyeol groaned and held Baekhyun’s hips to an abrupt stop. _

_ “Why?” Baekhyun asked as if he isn’t the reason why Chanyeol suddenly stopped him. _

_ “I’ll cum if you continue tugging my hair like that.” Chanyeol said, ears turning red- embarrassed of it.  _

_ Baekhyun chuckled but he stopped halfway through his laugh when he felt Chanyeol slowly laying down on the couch. Baekhyun got tugged towards the man and his dick twitched at the next words that Chanyeol said.  _

_ “Ride my face, berry.” _

_ Oh. _

_ Chanyeol smirked when Baekhyun immediately hovered above him, shyly looking down as if he’s asking whether he could lower himself down already. And to answer the little answer on his head, Chanyeol grabbed his hips and pushed him down to his lips.  _

_ “Fuck.” Baekhyun moaned, throwing his head back when he felt Chanyeol’s hot tongue pushing inside his hole. Baekhyun’s nails clawed on the leather seats as the other man urged him to move.  _

_ Baekhyun was hesitating at first but Chanyeol told him to move however he wanted so he slowly started letting himself relax, moving his hips against Chanyeol’s mouth as if he’s riding a cock. He grinded on Chanyeol’s mouth, loving how the man is getting his hole so wet.  _

_ This is heaven for Chanyeol more than it is heaven to Baekhyun. He loves Baekhyun’s hole, it’s his treat and he doesn’t fucking care if half of his face is so wet. Hell, he doesn’t even care if his Baekhyun decides to suffocate him. In between Baekhyun’s asscheeks is his happiness.  _

_ “C-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun moaned so loudly when Chanyeol pulled him down, letting all of his weight drop on his mouth as his tongue dug inside Baekhyun. _

_ Baekhyun is shaking, that fat tongue is getting so deep inside him and he can’t even raise his hips up to calm down because there are hands on him, restricting him from moving away.  _

_ When Chanyeol finally moves away, he’s grinning up to Baekhyun like he didn’t just make the other moan as if they’re the only people left in the building. Chanyeol suddenly stood up and carried Baekhyun to his table. _

_ Baekhyun bit his lip as Chanyeol carried him on one arm and used his other hand to move away the stacks of paper on his table and settled Baekhyun on it. The CEO opened the last drawer of his desk and grabbed a bottle of lube from it.  _

_ “Hey- why do you have lube here?” Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol huffed, opening the cap of it and putting some on his fingers. _

_ “You can’t expect me to stay here all day and not think about you without relieving myself. Besides, it comes in handy doesn’t it. I’ve always love the idea of office sex.” Chanyeol blatantly said, earning a little slap on his chest.  _

_ “Don’t use that as an excuse to touch my chest.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  _

_ Chanyeol pushed his fingers inside Baekhyun, going for two at once and it sent the other to whine, his hole clamping right away on the thick digits. Chanyeol loves watching him like this, he loves watching Baekhyun slowly fall apart every time he enters something inside of his hole. He’d look so good while Chanyeol’s cock is inside him. _

_ Baekhyun held onto the table, spread out in front of Chanyeol like a meal as his hole got stretched by wet and long fingers. _

_ Chanyeol pushed in a third, immediately noticing Baekhyun scrunching his nose in discomfort. He pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips to take away his attention for the mean time as he experimentally turned his fingers.  _

_ At all cost, Chanyeol avoided Baekhyun’s prostate because he knows how Baekhyun is too sensitive for it, he doesn’t want him to cum unless his cock is inside him. _

_ Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and then took off his underwear to lather his cock with the lube, hissing at the cold gel but immediately stroked it and positioned it on Baekhyun’s hole. He watched Baekhyun’s face contort when he pushed in, mouth dropping open as a thick cock split him apart. _

_ He missed Chanyeol’s cock in him and if he’s given the chance, he’d ride Chanyeol all day. Baekhyun felt his legs getting lifted up, his feet sitting on top of broad shoulders as the CEO slowly rocked his hips forward. _

_ Chanyeol didn’t waste any time and started snapping his hips forward, his balls slapping against Baekhyun’s ass and wanton moans immediately started echoing inside the room. The fat cock inside Baekhyun feels like heaven, with every glide inside, there’s a strange feeling inside of him that lightens up at the thought of getting filled up.  _

_ The table rocked under them, creating a noise that will surely grab attention if there are any individuals outside but they couldn’t give a single care. Chanyeol owns the company, if they have any problem with him fucking his soon-to-be husband on his desk then Chanyeol dares them to speak.  _

_ Wet squelching sounds plus gasps and moans are the noises their bodies are making and it feels so good to finally get a taste of each other after so long.  _

_ Chanyeol pulled out and Baekhyun gasped, eyes opening to question the other man who sat down on his chair. _

_ “Ride me.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun got up from the desk, almost not being able to stand up because of the shakiness in his knees. He got on top of Chanyeol and lowered himself down on his cock, whining when he felt how deep Chanyeol was getting inside of him.  _

_ Despite his quivering thighs, Baekhyun rode Chanyeol up and down, grinding his hips often. Their heads are thrown back in pleasure and it wasn’t a wise decision for Chanyeol to look down where their bodies are connected because it only urged him to thrust up to Baekhyun’s heat. _

_ He timed his thrust on Baekhyun’s movement, making sure his cockhead slips against Baekhyun’s prostate, earning loud moans from the little one. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and forced himself down on his cock before rapidly fucking up his hole. _

_ “Chanyeol- shit! Y-You’re too rough…” Baekhyun said but it’s not a complaint to Chanyeol’s ears, instead, he went harder and rougher, letting his cock do all the work to make Baekhyun incoherent. _

_ He sucked on Baekhyun’s nipple, rubbing the other with his thumb and grinning when Baekhyun let out a scream. He’s so loud and it gets Chanyeol’s ego going. His cock keeps twitching inside Baekhyun and both of them know it isn’t long before they both cum.  _

_ With a particular thrust that made Chanyeol’s cock slide against Baekhyun’s prostate, Baekhyun let out a long moan as he came untouched all over Chanyeol’s expensive suit jacket. His hole clamped down on Chanyeol’s fat cock and Chanyeol couldn’t help but cum inside of his fiancé, sloppily pushing in his seeds deep inside Baekhyun. _

_ Still panting, Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s lips in a kiss. _

Baekhyun placed his head on Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the man’s arm wrap around his body. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll take the day off alright? Do you want to go on a date or should we just stay at home? I could cook for you.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun smiled. 

“Really? Let’s just stay at home cause and watch. I missed watching movies with you. And please cook your tteokbokki?” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

He’s gonna get some rest with Chanyeol after a month of continuously going to work and missing each other.

Finally.

__

**Author's Note:**

> how did you guys like this one? I'm sorry it took so long hehe <3


End file.
